


blood_manifestation

by Sora2455



Series: A Certain Magical Friendship [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2455/pseuds/Sora2455
Summary: After the disastrous fight with Accelerator, Twilight just wants to forget about that magical hole in the Everfree. She won't get her wish as an Extinction Event walks into Equestria. Who is 'Deep Blood', and why does she want her Cutie Mark removed?
Series: A Certain Magical Friendship [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/535546
Kudos: 5





	1. Infection - contain_the_PLAGUE

Apple Bloom was the one to notice the strange new pony.

Ponyville wasn’t a very large town, and even a young filly like Apple Bloom knew everypony who lived in it by sight, if not by name. The new pony stuck out to her like a sore fetlock.

Even better, the new pony had the slight cast of the eyes that marked her as being from one of the eastern lands!

“Sis! Sis!” She jumped up and down, nearly knocking Applejack over in her excitement. “Look, look!”

“Woah nelly, Bloom. Jus’ lemme finish up here…” Applejack didn’t turn her head to look, a flicked ear being the only physical response that showed she’d heard. Her eyes stayed focused on the mare in front of her, and the bushel of apples she was gripping with her teeth. “Like ah said miss, that’ll be ten bits…”

Apple Bloom pouted. “But, but sis! It’s one o’ them foreign ponies you were tellin’ us about! I gotta go say hi!”

“Just a second, Bloom!” Applejack said, carefully counting the small golden coins the other mare had passed her.

But instead Apple Bloom did what came naturally to small children not under constant supervision, and wondered off.

The new pony had almost left Ponyville’s marketplace by the time Apple Bloom’s little hooves had caught up to her. She jumped in front of the mare, blocking her path to the train station. “Miss, miss! Are ya one of the ponies who helped mah sister fight Nightmare Moon in that Academy place? You are, aren’t ya! She’s so cool! She had another adventure after that, but all ah know about tha’ one is that Pinkie Pie had to stay overnight in the hospital… it must have been an awesome battle!” She paused. “Only, sis doesn’t seem ta wanna talk about tha’ one… oh! Ah know! _You_ could tell tha’ story!”

The new pony stared down at Apple Bloom, her expression devoid of any emotion at all. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Excuse me…”

Apple Bloom blinked, her mouth opening slightly as she watch the older mare step around her. “O-oh, okay…”

Then she saw the other mare’s Cutie Mark, and her eyes widened. “Miss, miss!” She cried again, running after the other mare.

Said mare sighed as Apple Bloom didn’t take the hint, but she continued walking.

“Mah name’s Apple Bloom! Nice ta meetcha!”

 _There’ll be no getting rid of her now_ the other mare thought, but replied anyway. “Deep Blood.”

Apple Bloom smiled, trotting up to pull even with the ponified Aisa Himegami. “What’s your Cutie Mark mean?”

Himegami stopped walking.

Apple Bloom blinked, worrying that she was two for two, but all Himegami did was turn her neck around to look at the mark in question. Apple Bloom turned to look as well, giving it a thorough look.

It’s basic shape was the skull of a pony, though now that Apple Bloom was looking, there were several strange details about it. Himegami was an earth pony like her, but the skull in her Cutie Mark had a horn. As she squinted, she realised that the skull also had elongated canines. Finally, it looked to Apple Bloom like something had been chewing on it – the skull had several holes in it, scattered around randomly and all at different sizes.

“It means,” Himegami said, interrupting Apple Bloom’s contemplations “that I need to get to Canterlot right away.” She resumed her trot towards the train station.

Apple Bloom blinked again, thoroughly lost. “Ah don’ get how it can mean that at all…” She hurried to catch up, looking Himegami in the eyes even as Himegami kept her own gaze firmly forwards.

“So, um… is your Special Talent, like… forensic science?” Apple Bloom probed.

“No.”

“How about archaeology?”

“No.”

“…piracy?”

“No, now stop guessing. It doesn’t matter.”

“But it’s your Special Talent! It’s the one thing in the whole universe that makes ya unique!” Apple Bloom protested. She couldn’t understand why the other mare didn’t seem to be excited by it at all.

“Good.” Himegami replied, coming to a halt in front of the train station, a train currently waiting at the platform. “If it’s unique, then that means that no one else will have to suffer through it once I get rid of it.”

Apple Bloom froze. “G-g-g-” she swallowed “get rid of it?”

The idea that you could hate your Cutie Mark enough to want it gone… it just didn’t work in Apple Bloom’s head. Your Cutie Mark was _you_ , distilled down to a simple image – or at least, that was what Granny had taught her. Hating your Cutie Mark was like hating _yourself_ , and that idea…

That idea was just so _sad_ that tears started to form in Apple Bloom’s eyes.

Which probably made it the worst moment for Applejack to catch up.

“Mind explainin’ to me why mah sister is cryin’?”

Himegami glanced behind herself to find Applejack stepping in front of Apple Bloom. “No idea.” She said, returning to her examination of the ticket prices.

“‘No idea’, huh?” Applejack didn’t sound the least bit impressed.

“Do you have ten bits?” Himegami suddenly said.

“…say what?”

“A ticket to Canterlot.” Himegami pointed. “They’re ten bits.”

“Oh, so you’re lookin’ for a hand-out. Sure, I keep those in mah saddlebags right next to your apology.”

Himegami looked back, a hint of confusion the only emotion on her face. “I didn’t apologise, though.”

“Oh gosh, well, that’s too bad.” Applejack said sarcastically. “Guess that means I won’t be able to find ya a hand-out then.”

The train’s whistle blew, and actual panic suddenly shot across Himegami’s face. “No, you don’t understand! I need to get to Canterlot right away!”

“Guess ya should have packed enough bits for the journey, then.” There was not a trace of sympathy in Applejack’s voice.

The train pulled out of the station, and Himegami rushed after it, looking about ready to try to jump and ride it on the outside. But she was too far from the platform, and by the time she got there, the train was moving faster than she could gallop. “No!” she cried at the retreating carriages “Come back!”

“Ain’t that a shame.” Applejack drawled.

Himegami whirled around, quiet fury on her face, but then her eyes jumped to something on Applejack’s left, and they widened.

Blinking, Applejack turned to see a most peculiar sight. One of the mares Applejack regularly saw in the marketplace (Rose, she thought her name was) was standing there, salivating. She was looking at Himegami like Winona looked at fresh bones. Even as Applejack’s eyebrows rose, Rose slowly licked her lips. “You smell” she panted “so… _good_.”

“Applejack, look out!” Apple Bloom yelled, as Rose bent down like a cat about to pounce.

Himegami, for her part, looked dead inside, any hint of emotion draining out of her. As closed her eyes, as though expecting the inevitable.

Rose leapt through the air, hooves outstretched for Himegami.

Applejack’s lasso missed the airborne pony.

Though that was mostly because Rainbow Dash got there first, crash-tackling Rose down to the ground with a cry of “Intervention!”

Applejack blinked, allowing her rope to drop from her slack jaw. Apple Bloom leaned out from behind her sister, a hoof over one eye.

“What’s gotten into you, Rose?! Usually you’re only jumping stallions like that! If you’re going to be branching out, you need to give the rest of us fair warning first!” Rainbow teasingly reprimanded Rose, even as the other mare wriggled underneath her, trying to get loose.

“But she’s _delicious_!” Rose cried.

“I get that, but _seriously_ –”

“I have to _suck out everything she has_!”

…

After a pause, Rainbow slowly leaned back from Rose. “Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry.”

Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Apple Bloom all looked over at Himegami, who was staring at Rose with pity in her eyes. “It’s started.”

“What’s started?” Apple Bloom asked, afraid of the answer.

Himegami closed her eyes again. “The death of everypony in this town.”

* * *

“U-um, Princess?”

Princess Celestia looked up from the spell notation she was examining to see Twilight Sparkle standing in the doorway to her study. “Twilight! Come in, come in!”

Twilight gingerly walked into the room, pulling several sheets of paper from her saddlebags. “I, um, finished that report you asked me to do…”

“Wonderful.” Celestia beamed. “Just put them in my ‘in’ tray, would you?”

Twilight deposited the forms where indicated, and turned to leave. But she halted, her curiosity getting the better of her, and she turned back around to get a better look at what Celestia was reading. “What are you doing?”

Celestia leaned back so that Twilight could get a better look at her desk. “Just refreshing my memory on some magic that I haven’t needed to use in… my goodness, has it been three hundred years already?”

Twilight could understand the old-style notation, but without context she couldn’t make heads or tails of what the notes were about. “What kind of magic?”

“Have you ever heard somepony say that another pony was off in their own little world?”

Twilight nodded.

“Well, Starswirl was able to prove that –”

“Wait, Starswirl?” Twilight suddenly perked up. “As in, Starswirl the Bearded?!”

“Hm? Oh, so you’ve heard of him.” Celestia smiled, rearranging the notes in her magical grip. “It always manages to surprise me how few ponies know his name these days. He really was a genius when it came to spellcraft. Some of the problems he left me I’m still trying to solve, even after all these years.”

“You knew Starswirl the Bearded?!” Twilight managed to hold herself back from screaming, but only barely. “I did my thesis work on his theories on double-inverted spell parallelograms!”

Celestia laughed. “That must have given poor Miss Sugarplums such a headache.”

Twilight may be Celestia’s personal student, but she had still attended Celestia’s School for Gifted Unicorns. The teachers from there had given Twilight the bulk of her education, with the princess herself serving like a kind of super-tutor.

Twilight blushed. “I made sure to include diagrams and everything…”

Celestia smiled. “I wish you’d told me you were going to do that. I’d have lent you Starswirl’s old notes on the subject.”

“Y-you’d have lent me…?” Twilight gasped, feeling faint.

“Of course.” Celestia finished sorting the notes, turning around fully to face Twilight. “You obviously don’t know, but Starswirl taught Luna and me much as I’ve been teaching you, Twilight. I knew him quite well, and I’m sure he’d approve of a pony as brilliant as you picking up where he left off.”

Twilight did her best not to swoon, still swaying on her hooves despite her efforts.

“Mind you…” Celestia said, turning her head to stare out of the window, eyes unfocused. “As brilliant as the stallion was, he was completely oblivious in some respects. The Magic of Friendship, most obviously. Even when Discord and his ilk threatened the land, Starswirl never even tried to wield an Element – Luna and I had to face them alone.”

Twilight blinked, wondering who ‘Discord’ was. (She did realise after a second that by ‘element’ she probably meant an Element of Harmony, the magical artefacts she had later used to banish Nightmare Moon.)

“Speaking of which…” Celestia said, glancing at Twilight out of the corner of her eye.

Twilight swallowed, her earlier euphoria draining out of her. “Um, it was really great having this conversation, Princess, but if I don’t get a start on that after-analysis –”

“Your friends have started writing to me, Twilight. They seem to be under the impression that you’ve been ignoring them.” Celestia paused. “They’re worried about you. All of them, though Rainbow Dash was beating around the bush a bit.”

Twilight felt her muzzle heat up. She wanted desperately to escape this conversation, but the princess’s gaze made her legs feel like they were locked in place.

“None of them blame you, you know.”

Twilight managed to wrench her gaze from Celestia’s, looking down at the floor. She whimpered something inaudible.

Celestia sighed. She’d been planning on teaching Twilight not to get so invested on one goal that she lost sight of all else, but this was far from the way she would have taught her.

Then, a rather mischievous idea popped into her head, a little shoulder-Discord whispering in her ear.

“As it happens,” she said, her voice bright and perky “I’ve been meaning to invite your friends to the Grand Galloping Gala at the end of the year.”

Twilight looked up, confusion plain in her expression.

“Of course,” Celestia continued, fighting back a smirk “Gala tickets are so sought-after that I can’t trust them to the regular mail, and Spike came back with you; so you’ll have to deliver them in person.”

The confusion on Twilight’s muzzle turned to pure panic in an instant. She was saved from having to squeak out a response by a knock at the door.

“Captain Armor!” Celestia said, not even waiting for the door to open. “Good, you’re just the pony I want to see.”

Shining Armor stuck his head into the room, a stack of paperwork floating behind him in the soft glow of his magic. “I am, Princess? Oh, hi sis.” He added, having noticed Twilight.

“Yes, Captain. Just put the forms down there, please. I have a new mission for you.”

Twilight was beginning to catch on, her eyes flickering back and forth between her mentor and her brother so fast that her pupils were starting to look like lines. It made her look like a frog.

Celestia wrapped a wing around Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle both. “Would you escort your sister to Ponyville and back? Twilight here needs to deliver something to her friends there.”

If Twilight had had claws, Celestia was sure they would have been gauging claw marks in the floor as Shining nodded and pulled his sister out of the room.


	2. Interlude: WHITE_PLAYER

“Once upon a time”.

That phrase usually decorated the beginning of fairy tales, a piece of outdated language now taken to mean that the events happened some arbitrary long time ago. The phrase just means “a long time ago”, with more recent fairy tales trying to spruce it up by adding “in a galaxy far far away”.

Once upon a time.

(On the planet Earth, I should add.)

There was a small tribe of hunter-gatherers, living off the land. They led a simple life of hand-to-mouth sustenance, but despite that they were happy.

One child of the tribe had a special gift. They could dream in the day as well as in the night, and they dreamed of the future. Of towering structures made of melted sand and rock called “skyscrapers”, of a tribe with more people in it than the leaves in the bushes. A “city” filled with people like the child, full of people with powers like those of a Gemstone.

A place called “Academy City”.

The tribe’s witch-doctor said the child had been blessed by the spirits, and made into one of the Gemstones that his profession had been based off. The child’s parents had asked if that had meant that the child should be apprenticed to the witch-doctor, but he had said no. The spirits, the witch-doctor had explained, required that their gifted use only their gift, and punished those who tried to learn the ways of magic.

The child didn’t mind, though. They were just happy telling stories of Touma and Misaka, Accelerator and Hamazura, Hokaze and Kakine, Kanzaki and Styil, Itsuwa and Agnese. About their fantastic, magical adventures so far removed from the tribe’s day-to-day slog.

It was halfway through one of these stories, about a musical instrument called a “violin” that could think for itself and control people to do its bidding, that the child suddenly seized up.

Unexpectedly, their power had activated without them asking it to, and as the visions played throughout the child’s mind they could immediately tell that something was _very_ wrong…

* * *

The last of the Royal Guards stumbled to the ground, desperately clutching at their throat. The muscular earth pony’s eye rolled back in it’s socket.

 _What_ _…_ the guard managed to think _What happened to our archer support…?_

As the guard’s consciousness fully left them, the figure he had been facing down giggled.

“Oh, is that all the famous Canterlot Guard can do?” The pegasus derided, not bothering to avoid stepping on the collapsed guard as she walked over him. “If you were counting on being able to hit me from range, don’t bother. Range doesn’t matter.” She smiled, allowing her pierced tongue to droop out of her mouth. “Nothing you can do will protect you from The Vine Retribution.”

“You are not the only one with an enchanted necklace, Forewind.”

Vento of the Front looked up the sloped street of Canterlot. “Hmm? Well, if it isn’t the spare! I suppose that means that Celestia and Luna really _are_ hiding away in shame, leaving the disposable ones to die?”

Princess Cadence stood at the top of the hill, wings folded to her sides and her horn unlit. She wasn’t even glaring at Vento, just staring pensively. “Auntie Celestia wanted nothing more than to confront you in pony, but Auntie Luna and I managed to talk her out of it. We both knew that I stand the best chance of stopping you.”

Vento frowned.

She had invaded Canterlot, the pride and joy of Equestria. She had defeated the entire royal guard on the way over here in as a humiliating manner as could be imagined. She had _deliberately_ wrecked several public buildings, including one orphanage, on her way up the mountain.

So why on earth did Candace not sound the least bit angry?

“You see, I obtained my horn when I overloaded a love-draining spell.” Candace explained, her eyes briefly looking up at the appendage in question. “Ever since then, I’ve been fascinated by spells and magical effects that deal with emotion. The lost magic of the Crystal Empire. The feeding ability of Changelings.”

Vento watched with one raised eyebrow as Candace lifted a hoof and started to slowly walk down the hill towards her.

“I’ve never heard of The Vine Retribution, but I’m pretty sure I’ve figured out how it works now.” Candace’s gaze focused on the amulet around Vento’s neck. “The moment anyone thinks ill of you, that amulet knocks them out. I’m right, aren’t I?”

“So what if you are?” Vento drawled. “You want a gold star to put next to all your participation awards?”

Cadance ignored the jab. “My Cosmic Spectrum necklace, on the other hand… well, I’m ashamed to admit that I used this as a crutch when I was figuring out what kind of princess I wanted to be. It amplifies the emotions I’m already feeling, making it harder for stray thoughts to change my mood.”

One of Vento’s back-hooves immediately lifted into the air and slammed down on the throat of the defeated guardpony behind her. Even unconscious, the guard coughed and wheezed, trying to force air past the obstruction. Vento twisted her hindquarters back and forth, grinding her hoof into the guard's oesophagus.

Cadence gasped in shock, her wings extending out to cover her mouth in shock. Tears started to gather in the corner of her eyes.

However, she did not change her slow walk downwards. And she did not suddenly fall unconscious.

Vento’s mocking smile twisted into a scowl. “I see. It looks like your amulet really does make you enough of a wallflower that you can’t hate me. What emotion are you amplifying to shut out my The Vine Retribution?”

“Pity.” Cadance croaked, her eyes staying focused on the downed guard until Vento finally took her hoof off their throat.

“Yes, this city’s defenders are quite pitiful, aren’t they?”

“I’m pitying _you_ , Forewind.”

Anger flashed in Vento’s eyes. “What?!”

“The Vine Retribution… it doesn’t make much sense as a weapon, given that it only knocks ponies out. I don’t think it was made for that at all. I think it was made as a gift to you. And in that case…”

Vento dipped a wing into her saddlebags and pulled out a giant spiked club of metal that appeared to be a cross between a crucifix and the clubs carried by _oni_. “Choose your next words with care.” She hissed.

“…in that case, it would only make sense as a gift _if the world at large already hated you_.” Cadence stopped, now nearly within striking range of Vento’s club. “And I can’t help but pity you for that. I was abandoned by my parents in the woods: I know all too well what it’s like when nobody loves you. That’s why I make sure nopony feels like that when I can help it.”

“Well now,” Vento licked her lips. “It looks like the time for words is over. If The Vine Retribution won’t work, I’ll just have to beat you to sleep manually. As the one who chose this path, don’t complain when this leaves you with some new holes.”

“I’m not much of a fighter,” Cadance freely admitted “but my fiancée is the best shield-caster in the whole of Equestria, and I’ve picked up plenty of his tricks. Don’t expect me to go down easy.”

* * *

… _what? Who was that…_ what _was that…?_

* * *

The sound of breaking glass rang out.

Time Turner’s outstretched legs went slack, and he dropped the knife he had been holding. He blinked several times, the fog over his mind visibly clearing away. “So sorry, but what exactly was I doing just now?”

<The whole town’s under a spell.> Touma explained, withdrawing his right forehoof from Time Turner’s chest. <It’s making everypony –>

“Oh yes of course!” Time Turner shouted, startling the Cutie Mark Crusaders from their work hastily barricading the door. Touma opened his mouth to ask Time Turner to speak Neighponiese, but the earth pony quickly turned around and dashed to some drawers on the other side of the kitchen island. He threw the drawers open, throwing their contents through the air as he frantically searched for something. “I have something… in here somewhere…”

The CMC, having finished boarding up the windows, joined Touma in staring at the eccentric inventor in stunned silence.

“Here it is!” Time Turner suddenly shouted, having pulled out a small booklet from the back of a drawer that was otherwise full of screws. The ponies present who could read Equish could see that it’s title was ‘The great 12 unsolved magical mysteries’.

“In here!” Time Turner opened the book to somewhere in the middle and slammed it down on the kitchen island so that the other ponies could read it. “See what it says?”

<Um, just reminding you that I can’t actually speak Equish –>

“Star Swirl’s Unfinished Spell!” Time Turner crowed. “I must have read this little booklet so many times I could recognise it in my sleep! That’s definitely what Portland was using!”

The CMC crowded around Touma from all sides, squinting to read the small text. “This Star Swirly pony made a giant brainwashing spell?” Scootaloo asked, confused.

“Actually no!” Time Turner slammed the booklet shut, throwing it away and returning to rummaging through the drawers. “See, before he disappeared, Star Swirl was working on a spell that would reveal a pony’s ultimate destiny!”

The CMC all looked up as one and cried out together: “He made a spell that would reveal Cutie Marks?!”

“That and more!” Time Turner agreed. “…or at least that’s what it would have done if he had ever gotten it to work. In it’s current state all it does is make ponies confused as to what they should be doing.”

“Aw…” The CMC deflated as one.

“Portland must be deliberately misusing the spell.” Time Turner continued, his head down and bottom up as her searched the bottom-most drawers. “Using it to confuse the townsfolk into thinking that their destiny is to kill you.”

“But how are we gonna change ‘em back?” Apple Bloom asked.

“Ah. Yes. That’s the million bit question, isn’t it?” Time Turner appear to have found what he was looking for, because he suddenly went still. “I’m afraid I don’t have the answer for you. But I do have one last piece of information for you.”

“What’s that?” Sweetie Belle asked. Feeling a hoof on her shoulder, she turned around to find Touma staring forward.

She looked back to see what he was looking at, and realised he was looking at Time Turner’s Cutie Mark.

How it was once again a dagger plunged into a zero.

“I’m afraid that Portland’s spell is continuous, rather than a once-off effect.” Time Turner straightened up, a large firework in his forehooves, and Sweetie Belle became very aware of the fact that they’d barricaded the doors behind them. “So just tapping them with that right forehoof won’t work – however you fix this, you’ll have to stop Portland first.”

The CMC all bunched up together, ready to bolt, and Touma crouched down, ready to jump.

“But,” Time Turner lit the fuse on his firework “I’m afraid you’ll first have to survive me.”

* * *

_I… I think I recognise that one! He’s the one with Imagine Breaker! But why is he a horse?!_

* * *

Throughout it’s thousand-year history, it was something of a historical miracle that Equestria had never declared war. The nation had hot-heads, every nation did. But the biggest obstacle to their dreams of conquest wasn’t Celestia’s moderating influence, but rather the simple fact that Equestria did not have a standing army.

But Equestria _had_ been invaded, many times. Who defended the realm in those times?

See if you can guess:

Their members were given compulsory training from childhood onwards.

They had a strong military tradition, dating back to before the first Hearth’s Warming.

They had active members in every town and city in Equestria, and reserve members nearly everywhere ponies could be found.

In one alternate timeline, they had nearly contained the threat of Nightmare Moon with nothing more than the Ponyville branch.

Have you figured it out yet?

No I’m not talking about the Royal Guard!

Obviously, I’m talking about the Equestrian Weather Corps.

“The First and Second Weather Factories have moved into position, Admiral Avatar!”

The elderly pegasus sitting at the back of the control room nodded solemnly. “Begin to charge the lightning tanks.”

About 20 million lightning bolts were dropped onto Equestria each year, or a little more than one every two seconds.

“Lightning tanks at 60% capacity… 70%…”

Each and every one of those bolts was produced in an Equestrian Weather Factory.

“100% capacity reached!”

And _that_ was at the calm and sedate peacetime production. With their wartime reserves active, they had far more horsepower to work with.

“Continue charging.” Admiral Avatar rumbled.

A younger officer jumped to his hooves. “Admiral!”

“That is an order, Wildstar.”

Wildstar hesitated, then wilted under his Admiral’s steely gaze and returned to his seat. “Lightning tanks at 110%…”

Down in the bowls of the Weather Factory, thousands upon thousands of pegasi flew in formation, the magic-infused wind they generated funnelled through top-of-the-line magitech turbines built upon thousands of years of pegasi traditions. They shot worried looks at the enormous glass canister that was now glowing white with captured lightning and starting to creak as the force inside exceeded what it was designed to contain. But their discipline held, and they stayed to the course, officers desperately shouting orders above the roar of thousands of flapping wings.

“Lightning tanks at 120%!” Wildstar yelled, sounding slightly panicked.

The Admiral lifted his head up, a fierce glint in his eye. “Fire!”

* * *

_Wait, who are they fighting?_ _!_ _What’s going on?!_ _Skimming through isn’t enough… maybe if I skip forward more?_

* * *

“Oh, that all sounds so dreadful! You must have been so scared…”

“Indeed, dear, this ‘Othinus’ person sounds absolutely dreadful! However did you get away?”

“I bet she kicked her hard in the flanks then blasted her with some _awesome_ magic! …right?”

There was the sound of a light giggle. “Well, girls, it was actually really easy. For all of her great power, Othinus knew nothing of the greatest power of all: the magic of friendship! Once I teleported away from her, I was able to find the Elements of Harmony and seal her away with the feelings I feel for all of you!”

“Aw shucks, you're makin’ me blush sumin’ fierce, Sugarcube.”

“Yay! Does this mean we get to throw a ‘No more bad god’ party?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Pinkie!”

“Does this mean I’m done taking notes now?”

“Oops, sorry Spike. We just need to take down a letter to Princess Celestia, then we can go.”

“Oh, right!” There was a rustling sound as the baby dragon gathered up parchment and a quill. “Ready!”

“ _Dear Princess Celestia,_ ” the dictation began “ _Today I learned that there are people in the world with power beyond my wildest imagination. I mean, I thought_ you _were crazy powerful, but some people make even_ you _look like…_ ” There was a pause. “Spike, can you leave that last bit out?”

There was a scratching noise as the last half-finished sentence was crossed out.

“Thanks. Anyway, _But while facing down people like that can be terrifying, I should know better than to be scared. If I have my friends with me, in pony or in spirit, there’s_ nothing _we can’t achieve! Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._ ”

With a quick burst of dragon-flame, the message was turned into magical ash that drifted away on the wind, off to be delivered to its recipient.

The door opened and closed, as six ponies and a dragon quickly left the room, to go set-up and enjoy another one of Pinkie’s fantastic parties.

 _Only then did Twilight Sparkle stop screaming_.

She hadn’t been looking into the scene from the outside, and there hadn’t been two of her. For some reason, all of her friends had ignored her no matter how loudly and desperately she tried to get their attention. Even Spike had just looked right through her, looking to some other mare who _didn’t resemble her in the slightest_.

She whirled around to confront the other figure in the room whom nopony had given any attention to, leaning up against the back bookshelf. “ _What. Did. You. Do._ ” Twilight hissed, her voice too hoarse to continue screaming.

Othinus stared back impassibly, looking quite bored by the whole affair. “What do you mean?”

“That!” Twilight shouted, hating how her voice cracked. She waved a hoof in the direction of the front door. “Hiding _me_ was bad enough, but the way everypony else was acting, it was just like…!”

“Just like they would with ‘Twilight Sparkle’?” Othinus drawled.

“Yes!” Twilight cried. “That wasn’t me! That didn’t even _look_ like me! How could… how could…!”

“Who do you think _your friends_ think ‘Twilight Sparkle’ is?” Othinus’s eyes bored into Twilight. “If you answer ‘me’, then you’re wrong. To them, ‘Twilight Sparkle’ is the one who saved them against impossible odds, who understands them in ways no one else does, who helps them when ever they need it.”

“Why on earth would that pony need to be you?”

Twilight’s breath suddenly seized up, like she’d been physically struck.

Othinus tapped her ornate spear against the ground. “Just the same as the world’s way of viewing one person can change, the world can abruptly switch it’s way of viewing one person to another.” She said, actually sounding quite bitter. “Nobody’s special. Anyone could fill the shoes of ‘Twilight Sparkle’ so long as they acted out the steps.”

“But… but I’m me!” Twilight protested. “This is all just something you set up to mess with me!”

Othinus nodded once. “Yes, that is true. I, the god, am turning your mortal world upside down and inside out for my own goals. …however.”

Twilight suddenly had a _bad_ feeling.

“Even gods are not above being lazy. My goal is to crush you, that much is true. However, what sounds easier to you? Changing the point of view of everyone in the world so that they see someone else as you, or…”

Twilight wanted to scream, to run, to do anything other than to listen to Othinus finish, but her legs seemed to have taken root in the wooden floor of the library as the god stared into her eyes.

“…or did I just _make you think_ you _were Twilight Sparkle_ , and show you a world you could never have? In other words: _how can you know for sure_ _that_ you _are_ _the real_ _Twilight Sparkle_?”

* * *

_No! That didn’t happen to_ her _, it happened to… wait… what’s this sensation?!_

* * *

“Oh, there you are. It took me _far_ took long to track you down, given the mess you’ve made of everything.”

“Yes, you. We’re talking to you there. Don’t act like we can’t see you.”

“I wanted to strip away _everything that made you special_ , but my friend here just wanted to ask you a question.”

Out of the darkness, two figures stepped forwards. One was a girl with purple-and-teal stripped hair wearing some kind of militaristic uniform with the equals sign symbol stamped on both shoulders.

The other was the kind of ordinary high-school boy you could find anywhere.

With the light shining behind them, both figures spoke as one.

“ _Do you wish for a new world?_ ”

* * *

The child’s eyes shot open and they suddenly shot into a sitting position in their cot, ramrod-straight, chest heaving with laboured breaths.

The witch-doctor was already there, waiting patiently in the corner, starting at him with his arms folded.

“That was not a normal vision.” It was not a question.

“They… it…” The words stumbled out of his mouth without any cohesion, laboured breaths between each syllable. The child took a deep breath and tried again. “Something’s wrong with the future.”

“Hmm…” The witch-doctor mused.

“Something’s happened that wasn’t supposed to.” The child paused, their thoughts racing. “Or will happen. Or is happening. There’s this other world that wasn’t there before… a world with beautiful creatures like I’ve never seen, with such amazing powers…!”

“That sounds like the spirit world.” The witch-doctor observed. The seed-pods tied to the end of his staff shook as he re-adjusted his posture, straightening up. “If so, your little jaunts won’t be safe anymore.”

The child reluctantly nodded. “I think… I think someone in the future is trying to interfere with the past. They laid a trap for me – I barely managed to pull myself back in time…!”

“Hmm.” The witch-doctor said again, shifting his staff once more. “And what will you do about that?”

The child stared off into the distance. Their parents wouldn’t want them to do this, not if there was a chance they could die. But…

“I have to finish it.” The child whispered. “I have to see this through to the end.”

The witch-doctor nodded solemnly. “Then let us find out where this story takes us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is partially to get you guys hyped up, but mostly to get me hyped up, so that I write these blasted stories.
> 
> There is no shame in having no idea who this nameless kid is – while they are technically a canon Index character (and the main protagonist of the PSP game), all we know about them from canon is that they lived about 2,000 years ago.


End file.
